<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oops I Shagged My Boss by VoldyIsMyFather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837932">Oops I Shagged My Boss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather'>VoldyIsMyFather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, One Night Stands, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wakes up in bed, he isn't alone.<br/>Rey wakes up in a bed that isn't her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oops I Shagged My Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts">weestarmeggie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was written for the 31Days of Writing Challenge.</p><p>Date: October 4th<br/>Challenge: A Challenge Given to you.</p><p>So for today's, I was given the prompt: Person A and Person B had a one night stand and now Person B is their new boss.<br/>Which was prompted by Weestarmeggie . </p><p>I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Rated M for swearing and mentions of nudity- just in case</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe groaned as the sunlight broke through the gap in the curtain. Sitting up, he stretched out the ache in his back with a low moan. He didn’t remember getting in last night, let alone getting into bed. He threw his cover off and swung his legs round to get ready to stand.</p><p>It was then Poe realised he was naked, another thing he hadn’t remembered doing last night. Just how much had he had to drink. Slowly standing, he tried to recall his movements as he made his way to the bathroom. But all he could remember was ordering round after round with his friends. They were celebrating that Finn and Rose had gotten engaged. Finn had been his best friend since they were children, so naturally, he’d been asked to be best man. He may have gone a bit overboard with the drinking. He just hoped he hadn’t done anything to embarrassing.</p><p>Checking himself over in the bathroom mirror, he noticed that he had several red marks on his neck and chest. Looking closer, he realised that the marks were, in fact, love bites. Had he had sex last night? He attempted to think back again. Trying to remember if any of the girls at the party had caught his eye, but nothing.</p><p>Stepping back, he ran a hand through his tousled locks and sighed. Maybe it was time to take a step back on the drinking; after all, he wasn’t as young as he was once. No longer a teenager drinking in the park with mates, nor man in his early twenties drinking his way through bars and clubs. His friends were settling down, Finn and Rose being the last to do so. Well, there was nothing he could do about it right this second. Maybe he could give Tinder another go, he thought, because it had worked out so well last time, the niggling voice in the back of his head muttered.</p><p>Shaking his head, he turned around and headed back out of the bathroom. His eyes landed on the bed, and he noticed a feminine figure outlined by bedsheets. So, his one-night stand hadn’t left after their sexual entanglement.  Perhaps he should make her some breakfast, he considered. He was sure he had some bacon and eggs in the fridge downstairs. Deciding it was a good idea, he made his way out of his bedroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey woke in a strange bed, slightly disorientated and feeling as if she’d been hit by a convoy of trucks. She’d gone out drinking last night with her friends to celebrate her starting her new job on Monday. Obviously, she had consumed more than she had planned at the start of the evening. She distinctly remembered telling Jyn and Cara that she would only have a couple of drinks. So, what had changed? She wondered.  Glancing around the room, trying to place where she was, however, she failed to recognise anything. So, she wasn’t at Jyn’s or Cara’s then. Had she gone home with a stranger then? Noticing that her dress, knickers, bag and heels were scattered across the floor, she felt this was most likely the case.</p><p>She slowly climbed out of the bed, stretching as she did so. Guessing from the feeling between her legs, she hadn’t just gone home with a stranger last night; she had also slept with them. The other side of the bed was empty, so she guessed they had left already.  Walking over to where her dress was, she quickly slipped it on and stuffed her knickers in her bad, taking her phone out as she did so.</p><p>“Great,” she murmured as she noticed the battery was dead, “Just great.”</p><p>She really wasn’t having a great start to the day. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed, hopefully, it would get better from here on out.</p><p>Slipping her phone back into the bag, she picked up her heels and exited the bedroom the smell of bacon and eggs meeting her as she did so. At least that explained just where her host had gotten to.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Poe heard his guest coming before he saw her, and her timing was perfect too. He’d just finished frying the bacon and eggs, so breakfast was ready.  Flicking the switch on the kettle, he turned to address his guest, noticing that she was wearing her dress. He hadn’t been bothered to dress and was currently only wearing his apron, so he felt a bit well underdressed.</p><p>“Morning,” he greeted with a small smile, “Tea or coffee?”</p><p>“Coffee, please,” she nodded, “Black, no sugar, thanks.”</p><p>“Sure,” he responded, and begun preparing the hot beverage, “I hope you are ok with a bacon and egg sandwich; unfortunately I’ve not had a chance to go shopping yet.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” she replied, “I’m Rey.”</p><p>“Poe,” he grinned, holding out his hand for her to shake.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Poe slid into his chair on Monday and sighed, he’d had a great breakfast with Rey Saturday morning, but she had left before he’d even thought about seeing her again.</p><p>“Morning Poe,” Ben greeted from his desk opposite, “Good weekend?”</p><p>“It was alright, celebrated a friends engagement Friday night,” he replied, “How was yours, Ben?”</p><p>“Ok, took my mum out for lunch on Sunday,” Ben answered, “You looking forward to meeting the new boss?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Poe nodded, “Hopefully, she’s a lot nicer than Ackbar was.”</p><p>“You just didn’t like him, because he didn’t let you slack off,” Ben laughed.</p><p>Poe shook his head and was about to respond, but the sound of footsteps caused him to pause.</p><p>“Gentleman,” the voice of Lando their manager stated, “Allow me to introduce Rey Palpatine, your new supervisor.”</p><p>“Morning,” the brunette at his side greeted, offering her hand to Ben and then to him to shake.</p><p>He took her hand slowly and replied, “Nice to meet you, Miss.”</p><p>As she walked away with Lando no doubt off to meet the rest of the team, he let out a low curse.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>